Sam in the Bathtub
by Insert your Mom joke here
Summary: What i think happened with Sam, his parents and the bathtub. Please read and review! This is my first fan fiction so I'm really sorry if you don't like it!


**This is what i think happens when Sam is in the bathtub. Please read and review!**

As I lay on Grace's bed, I thought about that night._ The_ night. The one that changed my life...

Hot, I'm so hot. I'm too hot. Somebody help me. Somebody help me _please_! No, please, I don't want to, it hurts too much! Please help me! I don't want to change! It hurts so badly! PLEASE! ARGH! AAHH! NOOOO!

_I sniffed. It smelled like...myself. But not myself. Confused. Wait. I smell...something else .Someone else. Two humans. I follow the scent._

'_Sam! Come here! The bath is ready for you'_

_I freeze. I silently listen for any hostile movement._

'_SAM! Come on Sam! Where are you? SAM! Come here NOW!'_

_That voice... so familiar... Mom. Pain flashed all over my body. I growled. I'm hurting. Who is doing this to me? ARGH! Who am I now? It hurts! I want to be Sam! I am Sam! AAHH!_

I am Sam. I am Sam. I am Sam. I chanted this to myself over and over again, willing myself to be Sam again.

'SAM COME TO THE BATH NOW! OR YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!'

I quickly get dressed in my pyjamas and hurry to the bath. My Mom and Dad are waiting by the bath. It was full of hot, steaming water. It looked too hot. I was already hot. I didn't want a hot bath. I decided to keep quiet because I didn't want to get into any more trouble. I also noticed there were no towels. How would i get dry?

'Come here Sam, it's time for your bath, get undressed.' Dad sounded unsure of himself, almost unsure of what he was doing. Like he thought it was wrong. Like he was..._guilty_. Mom looked the same. I was confused. Weren't they just giving me a bath like they do every night? Well, used to. They hardly even looked at me anymore since I ...since I...changed. It made me sad. I felt like I had let them down. Maybe this was a sign of change, that they would love me like they did again.

I undressed and my Mom helped me into the bath tub. Her brown eyes looked worried, and the creases around them were more defined than usual. Something was wrong. The wolf in me was screaming for me to get out, to run away or...attack. But I told myself not to. These were my parents, they wouldn't hurt me right?

'That`s it Sam, you're a good boy. You've always been a good boy. And we love you,' my Dad said. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of silver reflected in my Mom's eye_. A knife_. She held it tightly in her left hand, which was shaking. The blade was jagged. I was confused and scared. Then my Dad raised his hand, and he was holding another knife. This one was from the kitchen, a steak knife I was never allowed to even _look_ at. He seemed more sure of himself now. My mother was the complete opposite. She was shaking uncontrollably and tears were flowing freely down her face.

'Don't worry Sam, you'll be in a safer place soon. It'll be okay. It'll be okay...' My mom's voice shook, and she continued repeating this until her voice was nothing more than a whisper of breath.

My dad spoke. ' Okay honey, are you ready?'

My Mom certainly didn't look ready, but she nodded. They raised the knifes.

No, no, NO! They were going to hurt me, going to... kill me. The wolf inside me was going crazy and I started to struggle out of the bath, but their hands pressed down and held me steady in the bath. Please God no. I'm so scared please no please.

'Please don't, please. Mom, Dad I love you please no NO! HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!' I screamed and screamed but no one listened. I thrashed in the water but they were too strong. I didn't want to die.

' 1, 2, 3' They spoke in perfectly together, and when they reached 3, they held up the ugly knifes, grabbed at my wrist and cut. Pain. I felt nothing but pain. They cut again and again and the pain increased. Then they pushed me under the water and i tried to scream for help but i couldn't. Water filled my lungs and dragged me down and i was in so much pain God someone help me please why are they doing this pain pain PAIN ARGH!

And then it stopped. They left me in the bath, drowning, leaving my life blood to flow freely from my arms and into the water and down the drain. Why?

And then I felt the different kind of pain. The pain I was used to. The pain of changing. And this time I welcomed it.


End file.
